


Tender

by RavenTao



Series: Vanguard Drabbles [4]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: "Tender", M/M, One Word Prompts, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has always thought that Aichi's wind was very tender indeed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender

**Leon - Tender**

 

They had been through so much together, so it was only natural to ask the question.

“Sendou Aichi, your wind is strong and warm, together with mine we could make a mighty storm.”

The proposition had, like most of Leon’s “wind” comments,

gone completely over Aichi’s head.

“Excuse me?” He gave that adorably confused look that made Leon’s heart melt.

His voice hitching just the slightest as it went up almost a whole octave.

Leon could feel his face flush as the pure,

unfiltered cuteness radiated off of Aichi.

The moment, if not so hard to speak, would be described as amazing.

Soryu Leon was embarrassed.

He had butterflies in his chest.

His wind was erratic.

It was hot.

Blustery.

Abnormal.

This was what Aichi did to him.

And, before he could think better of it,

Leon kissed him.

The blush that followed, turning Aichi’s face the most magnificent shade of scarlet he had ever seen,

was simply angelic.

Thus was _his_ Aichi.

Angelic.


End file.
